A thousand years
by GothicL0li Patit0 DiAm0nD
Summary: Ambos no quieren admitir que existe algo entre los dos, pero ahi esta, solo es cosa que el destino quiera verlos juntos, el el dios del Caos, ella la cordura que hace falta en su vida, sentimientos que traspasan los oceanos del tiempo.Fanfic Disletia.
1. Chapter 1

**A thousand years**

Hola amigos fans de MLP, como pueden notar soy nueva en el fandom de esta grandiosa serie, es mi primer fic en esta sección de , así que si me fallan algunas cosas no sean tan duros conmigo por favor, bueno, como verán es un fic Disletia, SI EFECTIVAMENTE ME ENCANTA ESA PAREJA *saca su montón de posters de ellos*, así que si no les agrada esta pareja, mejor en vez de hacer comentarios negativos simplemente ignoren, así de simple para evitarnos peleas, en fin a los que les guste, entren y denme su opinión, disfruten :D.

Aclaraciones gramaticales

_-Pensamientos-_

-Dialogos-

°°°°Flashbacks°°°°

**Acciones detalladas y narraciones**

_-Necesito que ustedes mis súbditas reformen totalmente a Discord, su magia nos puede servir para bien si logra cambiar, dejo esta tarea en sus manos, especialmente en manos de Fluttershy…-_

**Estas palabras no dejaban de resonar en los pensamientos de la gobernante, lentamente su carruaje se iba alejando de Ponyville donde había dejado a Discord convertido en estatua para que sus súbditas y su estudiante estrella lograran reformarlo, no sabia si lo que había hecho era correcto, aun asi debía mantener su postura, no debía arrepentirse, confiaba mucho en la sabiduría de las ponys, aun asi, ella se preguntaba demasiadas cosas en su cabeza acerca de Discord**

°°°°Flashback°°°°

**La princesa Celestia apenas era una adolescente en el ciclo de vida de un alicornio, sus padres Cronos y Gaia aun se encontraban reinando Equestria, por lo tanto, además de las obligaciones de aprender a gobernar, ella aprovechaba para escapar de vez en cuando, vivir la vida que todo adolescente buscaba, divertirse. Uno de esos días Celestia decidió dar un paseo cerca de unos montes solitarios, lentamente comenzó a quedarse dormida al pie de un árbol, en cuanto despertó noto que estaba oscureciendo**

-Oh cielos, creo que debería irme de aquí, quizás mis padres y mi instructora están buscándome…un momento- Celestia sintió que algo hacía falta en sus partes traseras, miro hacia ellas y noto que su cola había desaparecido-¡HEY, DONDE ESTA!-

-¿Buscabas esto?- Dijo una voz masculina, en ese momento su cola apareció flotando en el aire, al momento de que la mano, en realidad garra que la sostenía comenzó a aparecer con el resto de su cuerpo

-¡Dame mi cola tú, lo que sea que seas!-Grito Celestia un poco molesta

-¿Por qué debería dártela? Es divertido jugar con ella-Respondio- A propósito, no soy cualquier cosa, tengo nombre, ejem Discord-

-Bien, Discord, te digo que me devuelvas mi cola-Le repitió Celestia

-No crei que fuera para tanto, es solo una cola-Respondio Discord divertido al ver las reacciones de la pony que tenía frente a el

-Ah, está bien, me obligas a hacerlo-Celestia utilizo su magia para arrebatársela a Discord y volvió a colocarla en su lugar, pero en cuanto lo intento la cola cayo- Ay no-

-Espera un momento-Discord coloco la cola en su lugar y como por arte de magia esta se pegó nuevamente al cuerpo de Celestia-Fue divertido verte lloriquear un rato, pero es suficiente, además podría divertirme de otras maneras contigo, vamos niña no seas tan amargada, la vida sin locura no es vida-

-No soy una niña, me llamo Celestia, futura gobernante de Equestria-Dijo seguramente Celestia parándose frente a el

-Oh, eres una princesita, que lindo, ay pero que delicada eres para no ser aun gobernante-

-No, no soy delicada-Celestia bajo la mirada apenada por lo que acababa de escuchar

-Bueno, si vuelves aquí mañana quizás no te considere delicada, nos vemos princesita-Discord desapareció sin dejar rastro

**Celestia decidió volver al palacio, se la paso pensando en aquel extraño tipo formado por diversas partes de animales, estaba decidida, planeaba volver al día siguiente para demostrarle a aquel tipo que no era una "princesita"**

-Bien ya estoy aquí-Celestia llego al lugar donde había conocido a Discord, pero no vio rastro de él, miro hacia varios lados buscándolo, hasta que noto una rara lluvia de chocolate sobre ella-¿Qué?-

-Sorpresa princesa-Discord apareció detrás de ella-Creo que después de todo no eres tan delicada como lo crei-

-¿Qué es esto?-Pregunto Celestia mirando la lluvia fascinada

-Una simple lluvia de chocolate, crei que te molestaría-Dijo Discord divertido

-Hmmhmhmhmh- Celestia intento hablarle con la boca llena de chocolate

_-Vaya, es muy divertida para ser una princesa-_

_-Es raro, pero Discord me agrada mucho-_

°°°°Fin del Flashback°°°°

**Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Celestia al recordar el momento en el que conoció a Discord, quizás, no, eso era algo realmente tonto, ella no podía tener sentimientos por él, después de todo, él fue malvado en cierto momento, Celestia bajo del carruaje y entro al palacio, estaba confiada en que su estudiante y Fluttershy lograrían algo…**

Bueno amigos esto es todo por hoy, si quizás sea un fic con pocos capítulos, pero espero y les agrade, cuídense y sigan viendo MLP :D.


	2. ¿Acaso estoy?

**Capítulo 2-¿Acaso estoy…?**

Que onda a los que han leído este fanfic, bueno agradezco de antemano a Princesa de la noche 1 por haber comentado, claro que voy a seguir el fic amiga :D todo sea por los lectores. Bueno continuamos, disfruten.

**El carruaje real llego al palacio, Celestia bajo lentamente, no se sentía en la realidad, sentía que podía desaparecer en cualquier momento en sus pensamientos, de su cabeza no salía Discord, ese extraño espécimen que alguna vez fue amigo/enemigo del imperio, y en especial de ella**

-Me alegra que hayas llegado hermana-Dijo una voz trayendo de vuelta a la monarca, era la princesa Luna que se encontraba esperando a su hermana

-Sabes que no soy impuntual hermanita-Respondio Celestia con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Y bien que opinaron ellas acerca del trabajo que les encargaste?-Pregunto Luna

-Estaban un poco preocupadas, claramente, hablamos de Discord, el dios del caos, pero las tranquilice, sé que ellas lograran algo-Dijo tranquilamente Celestia, ambas entraron al palacio y accedieron al salón principal

-Celestia, tengo una duda, ¿Por qué reformar a Discord?-Luna pregunto

-Bueno, como te he dicho, él es bastante poderoso, si su magia fuese usada para bien todo resultaría de maravilla-Respondio tranquilamente Celestia

-En eso estoy de acuerdo, pero hermana, sé que hay una razón más por la cual quieres que él sea bueno- Dijo Luna secamente, con esto los latidos de Celestia comenzaron a acelerar de los nervios

-¿Qué es lo que tratas de decir?-Pregunto Celestia aun tratando de mostrarse normal

-Se que tú te llevabas muy bien en tu adolescencia con él, mientras yo era una niña, te veía cada que te escapabas de casa para ir a pasar el rato con él, te comprendo hermana, se que necesitaste en ese momento un amigo de verdad, digo, después de todo muchos de los ponys que nos presentaban nos hablaron bien porque somos princesas-Dijo Luna sonriendo

-Si, la verdad lo extraño, siempre me hacia reir, pero, ¿Cómo te dabas cuenta que me iba?-Pregunto aliviada Celestia

-Bueno, siempre decias que ibas a relajarte después de las sesiones de estudio con nuestra nana, en fin, debo ir a arreglar unos asuntos allá afuera, nos vemos en un rato-Luna salio del palacio dejando a Celestia en su trono

_-No entiendo, ¿Qué hizo que me pusiera tan nerviosa?, sé que Discord y yo solo fuimos amigos en su momento, pero nunca pasamos a mas, ah creo que solo necesito relajarme un poco-_ Celestia quedo profundamente dormida, en sus sueños comenzó a recordar diversas aventuras que vivio al lado de Discord

°°°°Flashback/sueño°°°°°

-Y bien Celestia, ¿Qué se te ocurre para hoy?-Pregunto Discord de forma juguetona

-Se me ocurrio ver quien es más rápido volando, sabes que necesito afirmar mis alas de vez en cuando-Dijo Celestia llena de energía

-Está bien, solo déjame decirte que en vuelo nadie me gana, de hecho, siempre te gano, ¿recuerdas ese duelo de magia?, jajaja no pudiste contra mí-Rio Discord

-Hmmmm-Celestia bajo la cabeza apenada por recordar como él le había ganado

-Sabes que es broma-Discord puso su brazo sobre Celestia en señal de abrazo amistoso, ella se sonrojo levemente-Y bueno, ¿a qué hora comenzamos?-

-Yo digo que, el que llegue hasta las puertas del castillo volando gana, ¡YA!-

**Celestia salió adelantada, Discord la siguió por atrás intentando superar su velocidad, ella esquivo un grupo de patos que venían volando hacia ella, eso basto para confundirla y hacer que su vuelo se volviera torpe, no pudo mantener el equilibrio y cayó directamente a tierra, Discord al ver que ella estaba a punto de chocar contra el piso, con su magia hizo aparecer un trampolín donde ella cayera, Celestia reboto en el trampolín y termino en los brazos de Discord, ambos se miraron un rato aun sorprendidos por la acción**

-Por…poco-Dijo Celestia, miro a los ojos a su compañero de vuelo, noto en ellos un brillo especial, la hacía sentir bien, segura, contenta

-Sí, casi te estrellas, agradece que el gran Discord llego-Dijo el arrogantemente, el también miro a los ojos a Celestia, esa mirada lo tenía hipnotizado, ella ahora mantenía sus cascos alrededor del cuello de Discord, el la seguía abrazando, pero ahora ya no la sentía pesada, la sentía, liviana, sentía que ese contacto era cálido y lo hizo sentir diferente

-Ehm, Discord, creo que, ya me puedes, soltar, estoy bien jeje-Celestia se puso en pie y bajo su cabeza, ocultando su sonrisa

-Sí, emmm lo siento, me preocupe-Discord bajo la mirada, ella no debía notar que él estaba totalmente rojo

-Creo que, debería irme, lo siento, la carrera queda para otro día- Celestia se fue no sin antes despedirse con un beso en la mejilla, se alejó corriendo torpemente

_-¿Qué acaba de suceder, acaso estaré?-_

_-Esos ojos me cautivaron, pero, es solo una amiga, ¿no?-_

°°°°Fin del flashback/sueño°°°°

**Celestia despertó con una sonrisa muy marcada en su rostro, noto que estaba haciendo se tarde, ya era hora, ellas quizás habían logrado reformarlo, podía sentirlo, alisto a su carruaje y partió nuevamente a Ponyville esperando las mejores noticias**

_-Él fue un muy buen chico, pero no, no puedo sentir algo por él, solo fuimos buenos amigos, aunque, aun no entiendo, ¿Por qué específicamente recuerdo ese momento?, bueno, todo debe ser descubierto lentamente…-_

Y aquí termina el capítulo, no se preocupen los que lo estén leyendo, ya está en camino el tercer capítulo antes de que entre de nuevo a la preparatoria, bueno cuídense, nos leemos pronto :D.


	3. Un comienzo distinto

**Capitulo 3- Un comienzo distinto**

Hola! He vuelto de mi flojera (si me da flojera escribir a veces) para traerles el tercer capítulo, perdónenme si me tarde un poco, como pueden ver en estas imágenes *saca un cañón para mostrar diapositivas* he estado preparando todo para regresar a la escuela en este quinto semestre de preparatoria, además con mi sádico ayudante (Alucard: Yo no soy sádico, solo que me gusta ver sangre, y tomarla), shhh calla tu, he estado estudiando también para el examen de ingreso a la Facultad de Odontología de la UNAM, como ven, aquí hay una diapositiva donde se ve que Alucard me está enseñando historia, en esta me quede dormida, en esta Alucard me está apuntando con la Jackall para que no vuelva a dormir, en fin, es todo un amor a la hora de enseñarme historia (Alucard: Mas te vale que quedes en la facultad, sino Integra-sama te quitara todo lo que tienes en tu habitación) Hay no, olvide que ella me mantiene desde que trabajo para ella D:, bueno ni modo, los dejo con este capítulo, y agradezco infinitamente el apoyo de todos los que dejan review, los amo!.

**Celestia determino que era hora de partir nuevamente a Ponyville, estaba ansiosa y al mismo tiempo con miedo de ver como había resultado todo, el carruaje partió enseguida y en un instante llego, justo en el momento en que Discord estaba totalmente reformado**

-Veo que han hecho un magnífico trabajo-Celestia bajo del carruaje y en ese momento Discord hizo una reverencia a la princesa

-Sí, nos costó algo de trabajo, pero Discord ha cambiado totalmente-Dijo felizmente Twilight

-Y por eso les agradezco infinitamente, las felicito, pero en especial a Fluttershy-

-Emmm, no, fue nada-Dijo tímidamente la pony amarilla

-Pero creo que ahora debemos de partir a Canterlot-Celestia se despidió de todas y se subió a su carruaje

-Hasta luego amiga-Dijo Discord abrazando a Fluttershy, con esto el subió al lado de Celestia, el viaje fue silencioso, apenas y se volteaban a mirar, pero eso desapareció en cuanto descendieron a los jardines del palacio

-Vaya, vaya, pero miren ahora adonde me quedare-Dijo Discord admirando el lugar- Claro si su alteza me lo permite-

-Claro que si Discord, a partir de ahora viviras en el palacio, siempre y cuando sigas con un comportamiento decente-Le dijo Celestia firmemente

-Oh vamos Celestia, he cambiado totalmente, aparte, ¿para que me necesitas?, escuche que era porque mi magia era poderosa, pero no comprendo para que-Discord hizo aparecer un sillón y unas palomitas para escuchar la historia de Celestia

-Como sabes, existe una ley de magia, la cual dice que "no puede existir el orden si no hay caos", tu magia es básicamente caos, asi que eres necesario, aunque no lo parezca-Celestia entro al palacio e hizo a Discord una señal de que la siguiera

-¿A dónde me llevas?-Pregunto Discord

-No sé si alguna vez has escuchado del árbol de la armonía, bueno, este no trabaja por si solo- Celestia acciono un pasadizo secreto en el salón principal, ambos bajaron por el oscuro lugar apenas alumbrado por antorchas hasta que llegaron a un salón iluminado, en el centro había un enorme caldero plateado con incrustaciones de joyas, dentro de el había un líquido de color azul con purpura-Discord, este caldero conecta directamente con las raíces del árbol de la armonía, este líquido representa la perfección total y se lo transmite al árbol-

-Pero, ¿Qué hay de malo con él?, se supone que todo en Equestria es estable-Pregunto Discord

-El problema es que también tanta perfeccion es imposible de sobrellevar, a veces suceden cosas tan buenas que sobrepasan los límites, en otras ocasiones las cosas se invierten y todo es destrucción, es demasiado difícil de comprender, todo se desestabiliza, es por eso que te necesito aquí-Celestia finalizo poniendo énfasis en las ultimas palabras

-¿Me necesitas?-Pregunto Discord sorprendido

-Qu…quiero decir, Equestria te necesita-Dijo la princesa levemente sonrojada, estaba sorprendida de las palabras que habían salido de sus labios

-Bueno, supongo que podría hacer algo-Discord trono sus garras e hizo que una especie de polvo brillante verde se vertiera en el caldero, de pronto este se volvió totalmente morado

-Se supone que ese debe ser el color de la estabilidad, asi que todo está perfecto, pero hay algo más, tú también tienes que mantenerte de cierta forma normal, si te sales de tus parámetros de caos, puedes ocasionar algo horrible-Dijo Celestia

-No te preocupes por eso Celestia, todo estará bien-Dijo Discord, después de esto, surgio un incómodo silencio

-Emm, Discord, no tuve oportunidad de decírtelo, pero, creo que antes que rehagas tu vida aquí, espero y podamos comenzar mejor, después de todo nuestro comienzo fue con peleas-

-Celestia, ¿acaso no recuerdas?, nosotros no nos conocimos en la ocasión que me convertiste en piedra, desde nuestra juventud ya nos conocíamos, y, fuiste más que una amiga para mí-Dijo Discord, Celestia se enrojeció totalmente-Fuiste mi mejor amiga-

-Ah…mejor amiga eh-Dijo Celestia normalizándose, después de todo, no era lo que ella imaginaba

-Sí, creeme que hacer locuras con una princesa es lo más genial de todo, nunca crei que fueras una chica tan atrevida-Dijo Discord poniendo su brazo sobre ella

-Bueno, era joven, ya sabes, el relajo siempre gana, pero ahora he tenido que cambiar-Dijo Celestia tristemente

-Para mí, siempre serás esa chica ruidosa y despreocupada- Finalizo Discord

**Ambos regresaron al salón central del castillo, Celestia lo llevo a los cuartos de arriba para mostrarle donde se quedaría el**

-Bien, esta es tu habitación, así que, es conveniente dejarte para que te acomodes-Celestia salio de la habitación dejando a Discord solo

_-Entonces, Celestia, ¿será que solo me quieres aquí para mantener estable Equestria?, no creo, aún recuerdo muchas cosas que me daban indicios de que buscabas algo más en mi-_

°°°°Flashback°°°°

**Era un dia parcialmente nublado en Canterlot, como siempre Discord se encontraba esperando a su amiga para tener nuevas aventuras, ella apareció, venía con la cabeza baja**

-¡Hey Celestia!-Se acercó Discord alegremente

-Ah, hola Discord-Dijo Celestia algo desanimada

-¿Qué ocurre, acaso te descubrieron que vienes aquí a escondidas?-

-No, es solo que, bueno, escuche a unos amigos de la familia decir que, bueno, para que yo sea reina necesito alguien de la realeza para el titulo-Dijo Celestia deprimente

-Oh, y tú no, has encontrado a alguien supongo, o te quieren casar a la fuerza-Dijo Discord algo preocupado

-Quieren que contraiga matrimonio en un futuro, pero no quiero, por más que sea una ley, es incorrecto casarse con alguien que no amas o no conoces-

-Eso significa que tus padres también se casaron asi ¿no?-Pregunto Discord

-Sí, pero ellos se tomaron cariño poco a poco, el enloquecio cuando se entero que yo iba a nacer, fue cuando amo totalmente a mi madre-Dijo Celestia-Aun así, no creo que eso se repita conmigo-

Aww, Celestia-Discord se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo, la mantuvo asi un largo minuto en silencio, hasta que ella rompió el silencio

-Además, yo ya tengo a alguien especial en mi corazón-Finalizo Celestia, Discord esbozo una sonrisa ligeramente sonrojado

°°°°Fin del flashback°°°°

_-Yo tampoco estaba feliz de que fueras a contraer matrimonio algún día…espera, no, ella no puede ser, ella no puede estar en mi corazón, simplemente fuimos amigos-_

HE TERMINADO!, bueno cumplí y creo que esta vez el capítulo esta más largo, si estoy un poco romántica jeje, bueno espero que les haya gustado, pronto publicare el tercer capítulo. Nos vemos.


	4. Sospechas

**Capitulo 4-Sospechas**

He vuelto! Si me estoy apurando con el fic antes de entrar a la prepa, esta vez un amigo mio llamado Mario me está ayudando dándome ideas para el fic, si el también es brony :D, asi que, de ahora en adelante, la historia no es solo mia, también le pertenece a Mario Alberto Arana Roa (su nombre completo jeje), pero ojo, My Little pony y sus personajes no nos pertenecen, hacemos esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

**La noche había caído en Equestria, el dia había sido demasiado agitado para la princesa, ahora habían cambiado las cosas en el castillo, el todavía no era considerado de la realeza, pero era un gran soporte para la magia y la vida de todos en Equestria, Celestia se encontraba en su alcoba preparándose para dormir, miro las estrellas, recordó cada parte de su dia con Discord, no sabía porque pero esos pensamientos no salían de su mente, era como si él hubiese dejado una huella imborrable, como los que dejo en su juventud**

-Debo estar un poco cansada, supongo-Celestia se dispuso a dormir profundamente, mañana sería un nuevo dia, haría sus labores diarias, haría subir el sol al cielo y hasta ahí

**Mientras tanto Discord aún estaba asimilando que ya no estaba encerrado en esa prisión de piedra, que desde su juventud al fin iba a vivir en un lugar digno, no en una cueva a donde estaban destinados los de su especie**

-Bien, es hora de acomodar este lugar a mi gusto-Discord hizo que toda la habitación se volviera colorida y algo distorsionante, nada dañino pero a su estilo, con eso comenzó a meditar los recuerdos que tenía con Celestia de su juventud, le dolio recordar cuando se entero que ella se casaria con alguien mas, pero hubo un recuerdo que en especial lo dejo marcado

°°°°Flashback°°°°

**Ambos llevaban tres años siendo los mejores amigos, esa ocasión Discord decidio invitarla a dar un paseo mas lejos de lo que acostumbraban, había decidido llevarla a un lugar que el consideraba especial, después de todo podían estar todo el tiempo que quisieran ahí, era dia de descanso y Celestia no tenía ningún deber en el palacio, por lo tanto era el dia perfecto**

-Y bien ¿A dónde es ese lugar especial donde iremos?-Pregunto ansiosa Celestia

-Pues, no te puedo revelar la ubicación, asi que, esta vez yo te llevare cargando-Dijo Discord guiñándole un ojo-Y vendada de los ojos-Hizo aparecer una venda y con su magia se la puso a Celestia

-Discord, no creo que me aguantes-Dijo Celestia algo preocupada

-Ah vamos, si te puedo aguantar, anda-Discord hizo que Celestia se quedara en su espalda, ella se agarró del cuello de Discord, comenzaron el viaje, Celestia solo mantenía una sonrisa mientras volaban hasta que aterrizaron en su destino

-Y bien, creo que ya puedes quitarte la venda-Dijo Discord

-Ok, está bien-Celestia se quitó la venda al momento que bajo de la espalda de Discord, abrió los ojos sorprendida del lugar donde la había traido, era una pequeña laguna rodeada de varios árboles de distintos tipos, todo el lugar estaba rodeado por enormes colinas verdes, en el lago había también una cascada que hacía que el lugar fuese aún más bello-¿Y esto?-

-Bueno, solia venir aquí cuando estaba aburrido, pero, creo que ahora tengo alguien especial con quien compartirlo, ven-

**Ambos pasaron una tarde inolvidable, nadaron en la cristalina laguna, estuvieron rodando por las colinas, jugaron a las carreras, nada podía ser más perfecto en ese dia, en cuanto se cansaron, Discord la llevo a una parte muy especial**

-Me encanta venir a acostarme bajo este árbol-Ambos se acostaron bajo un enorme árbol de flor de cerezos

-No sabía que te gustaban esta clase de árboles-Dijo Celestia fascinada con las flores que caian

-Bueno, es un árbol muy distinto a los demás, además, me recuerdan a alguien especial-Dijo Discord acostándose de lado para quedar frente al rostro de la princesa, acaricio suavemente su cabello

-No…se quién es ese alguien especial-Celestia se puso muy nerviosa, Discord la abrazo y lentamente la atrajo hacia el, ella cerro los ojos esperando algo, Discord los mantuvo entre abiertos, estaba listo para besar a la que era su mejor amiga

-No, perdón-Discord se separo de golpe sonrojado

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Solo somos amigos, si solo somos eso-

-Bueno, pues, creo que debo irme, no debo estar muy tarde fuera, ya sabes-Dijo Celestia bastante nerviosa

-Sí, claro, ven sube-De nuevo ambos se fueron volando a un lugar cercano al palacio- Lo siento por lo de hace rato-

-No no hay problema, pero, solo somos amigos ¿no es así?-Pregunto Celestia

-Sí, claro, no hay ningún problema-Discord bajo la mirada algo apenado y entristecido-Entonces, nos vemos-

-Hasta luego Discord- Celestia se acercó y le dio un beso cerca de los labios, en ese momento desapareció con un hechizo de tele transportación

-¿Qué, eh?-Discord se quedó petrificado por la acción de su amiga

°°°°Fin del flashback°°°°

**Discord comenzó a quedarse dormido después de recordar uno de los momentos más dulces que vivió al lado de Celestia, pero mientras algo ocurría en la habitación de la alicornio blanca**

-Creo que, aaaah es hora de…-Celestia cayó en un profundo sueño, pero ese sueño provoco algo inesperado, la monarca de vez en cuando tenía ataques de sonambulismo y le daba por interpretar todo lo que hacía en sus sueños, lamentablemente, sus sueños le estaban ordenando hacer algo, indebido

°°°°Sueño de Celestia°°°°

-Shhh Celestia, ven a mis brazos hermosa- Discord se encontraba acostado en una cama con una rosa en la boca

-Discord, ¿Qué demonios te sucede?-Pregunto Celestia

-Bueno, quiero complacer a la yegua más hermosa de todas, asi que, ven para aca-Discord hizo flotar a Celestia hacia él, ella se encontraba a un lado de él, poco a poco sus bocas se iban acercando justo para besarse, cuando…

°°°°Fin del sueño°°°°

-Celestia, Celestia, ¡CELESTIA!- Grito Discord

-Ah, eh ¿Qué sucedió?-Celestia despertó de su sueño y se dio cuenta que estaba sobre Discord, en su cama, en el cuarto

-Pues, que no me explico cómo es que has llegado hasta aca-Dijo Discord nervioso

-Ah, oh, lo que sucede es que, tengo tendencias de sonambulismo y hago lo que mis sueños me or…-Celestia se quedó callada

-¿Pues que estabas soñando?-Pregunto Discord con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

-Emmm, no nada-Celestia se quitó de encima de Discord-La…lamento esto-

-Hey, sabia que eras atrevida, pero no me lo imagine que tanto asi-Discord le guiño un ojo

-Emmm, es solo un sueño, quizás estaba soñando con alguna tontería que hicimos de jóvenes-Dijo Celestia apenada

-Sabes, ya no somos jóvenes, pero podemos hacer esas locuras nuevamente-Discord comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Celestia-Recuerdo cuando lo tenías totalmente rosa-

-Ejem, ¿interrumpo algo?-Luna apareció de repente en la habitación de Discord algo molesta

-No no interrumpes nada Luna, simplemente estamos conversando, recordando los viejos tiempos-Dijo Discord sonriente

-Bien, hasta mañana Discord, hermana, necesito hablar contigo a solas-Luna salió molesta del cuarto, Celestia se limitó a seguirla apenada

**Ya estando afuera…**

-Mira, sabes que sufro de sonambulismo y…-

-Eso lo sé, pero, pudiste habérmelo dicho-Dijo Luna entristecida

-¿Decir que?-Celestia estaba confundida

-Sé que estabas soñando con Discord, porque lo amas-Dijo Luna sonriendo a espaldas de su hermana

-No…no lo amo-Dijo Celestia sonrojada

-Entonces, ¿Qué hacias sobre el casi besándolo?-

-Ah…está bien, creo que quizás sienta algo por el-Dijo Celestia

-No hay problema por el momento, ahora es bueno, eso espero, pero, no debes de distraerte de tus deberes reales hermana, ya no eres una adolescente, ahora tienes una obligación con el pueblo, imagina lo que diría nuestro padre si te viese de esa forma-

-Sí, lo sé, lo quiero, pero, sé que no es correcto-Dijo Celestia cabizbaja

-Ya te dije, por mí no hay problema, pero no te debes distraer de tus deberes, todos confiamos en ti, ahora, debemos descansar-Luna se dirigió a su cuarto dejando a su hermana sola en el pasillo

_-Quizás y si te amo, pero, sé que no está bien, ya no somos amigos ni nada, no creo que podríamos llegar a algo más, lo siento Discord, te amo, pero, no esta bien-_


	5. Aclaraciones

**Capitulo 5-Aclaraciones**

Hey hey hey, aléjense de mi almacen…¿eh, que eso no era?, hm *se aclara la garganta* perdón, fic equivocado jeje, en fin, lamento mucho el retraso, como se imaginaran, Mario entro hace rato a la uni y yo acabo de entrar a la prepa de nuevo, y crei que me haría mensa la primera semana, ah pero no! Desde esos días comenzaron a jodernos con tareas, en fin es viernes de peda para muchos, pero viernes de fic para nosotros dos :D, disfruten el capítulo, y de nuevo pedimos una enorme disculpa por la tardanza.

**Un nuevo dia había comenzado, era el primer dia de Discord en el castillo, Celestia se levantó antes del amanecer para poder subir el sol, salio al balcón e hizo que este se levantara lentamente, Celestia se arreglo y puso su corona lista para comenzar el dia, bajo al desayuno real donde todos los ponys importantes se encontraban, incluso Discord, bajo los discretos cuidados de los guardias que no fuese a hacer algo en contra de Equestria nuevamente, al finalizar se retiro a su trono a esperar nuevas noticias **

_-Veamos qué hay de nuevo aquí_- Celestia comenzó a hojear unas cartas que le habían mandado de diversas zonas importantes de Equestria, hasta que alguien llego a interrumpir su lectura

-Buenos días Princesa-Discord se arrodillo nuevamente ante ella

-Discord, prometimos volver a ser amigos, no es necesario que hagas eso-Dijo Celestia desde el trono

-Si lo se, es solo que ahora soy bueno y sigo todas las normas reales-Dijo en un tono un poco sarcástico-En fin, Celestia, sabes que fue muy raro lo de ayer en la noche-

-Emmm, si, lo se fue raro-Dijo Celestia algo apenada

-Bueno, pensé que en cuanto tuvieses tiempo, ya sabes libre de todo esto, que nos viéramos en mi habitación, sabes que no me siento muy comodo con todos los guardias aquí hablando contigo-

-Sí, creo que tú y yo podemos hablar a solas ahí, quizás este libre en unas 5 horas, es cuando hay menos deberes, bueno, te veo en un rato, debo solucionar unos asuntos, además me acaba de llegar otra carta de Twilight-Celestia siguió leyendo el papeleo, pero aun asi no dejaba de ver en ciertos momentos cuando Discord salía del palacio tranquilamente, ella comenzó a recordar la paz que sintió en su juventud al lado de el

°°°°Flashback°°°°

-Celestia, ¿no crees que ya es tarde?-Pregunto el joven Draconeqqus

-Bueno, hoy no es muy importante que regrese temprano, hay una enorme celebración en Canterlot, solo me tuve que presentar frente a todos y dije que quería ir a pasear sola, después de todo, soy la hermana mayor-Dijo Celestia con una sonrisa, ambos estaban en un agradable prado con vista hacia Canterlot, los fuegos artificiales iluminaban el cielo y se escuchaba una enorme fiesta a lo lejos, pero ambos preferían estar alejados de tanto ruido y disfrutar su compañía mutua

-Mucho mejor, vaya, nunca he estado en un festejo, se ve agradable-Dijo Discord recostándose en el pasto

-Pues, son lindos al principio, llega un momento que te hartan, asi que no te pierdes de mucho-Le respondio Celestia

-Quizas,pero, sabes que siempre he estado solo-Dijo Discord tristemente

-Ya no estaras solo nunca, te lo prometo, una amiga nunca te dejaría-Celestia puso su casco sobre la garra de Discord

-Eso me alegra, que te quedes a mi lado-Discord la miro con una sonrisa, ambos miraron al cielo estrellado escuchando el festejo a lo lejos, se tomaron fuertemente el casco y la garra, cuando encima de ellos paso una estrella fugaz

-¡Rapido, pide un deseo!-Celestia cerro los ojos y pidió un deseo mentalmente

-Solo deseo que seamos felices juntos algún dia-Dijo Discord en voz baja mirando a su amiga

-¿Dijiste algo Discord?-Pregunto Celestia

-No…nada-Dijo Discord ruborizado, su mejor amiga no debía saber lo que el sentía por ella

-Espero y tu deseo se vuelva realidad-Finalizo Celestia

-Igual el tuyo, el mio es algo complicado…muy complicado-

°°°°Fin del Flashback°°°°

**Las horas transcurrieron rápidamente, Celestia se desocupo de sus deberes y se dirigió a la alcoba de Discord, aun restaba tiempo para que el sol estuviera abajo, ahí estaba el, sentado en su silla  
**

-¿_Debo decírselo ahora?, es mas que notorio, si, estoy totalmente loca por ti Discord, pero, ¿Cómo decírtelo?..._He llegado Discord-

-Oh, me alegra que sigas siendo puntual, sigo diciendo, no has cambiado nada-Dijo Discord sentando en una de las sillas de la habitación

-Lo se, bueno, ¿respecto a que querias hablar?, porque, tengo...-Celestia comenzo a sentir nervios y a titubear-Yo tenia algo importante que decirte, pero, es mejor que hables tu primero-

-Esta bien, como gustes, bueno, mucho antes de que yo tomara el mando por primera vez, TU PADRE me enfrento y me desterro de Equestria a ese arido desierto, nuevamente de donde vine-Dijo Discord bajando la mirada- Ademas, ni siquiera me dijiste adios o me avisaste acerca de que tu padre odiaba que yo estuviese contigo-

-Es que...bueno, es una historia algo larga-Celestia se sento en la cama cerca de Discord

ººººFlashbackºººº

-Cronos...¿Sabes porque Celestia ha estado algo distante?-Gaia la hermosa madre de Celestia entro al lado de su esposo en el salón real

-Lo se perfectamente, y es algo que debemos detener justo en este momento, pero, eres muy blanda, sera mejor que yo me encargue de eso-Cronos se dirigio al cuarto de Celestia

-Oh que genial, Discord dijo que tenia algo especial en mente hoy, muero de ganas por verlo-Celestia estaba peinandose alegremente, en ese momento un aura se genero en su cuarto, Cronos aparecio justo detras de ella

-¡CELESTIAAA, TE HAS EXCEDIDO ESTA VEZ!-Grito Cronos frente a ella

-De...¿De que hablas padre?-Pregunto Celestia aterrada por la repentina aparición de su padre

-¡No te hagas la inocente conmigo, sabes que nada se me escapa... mucho menos TU que eres mi hija!... A partir de ahora no saldrás de Canterlot.. ¡ ¡NUNCA.!-

-¡Al menos merezco una explicación justa!-Grito Celestia

-Eso dimelo tu, tu lo sabes-Le reclamo Cronos

-Pe...pero no hago nada mas que salir del palacio y ya-Dijo Celestia aterrada

-¿Solamente?... ¿Pata de león, garra de águila, cola de serpiente? ¡ESO TE DICE ALGO.!-Grito de nuevo el rey

-¿Como, como es que lo sabes?-Celestia se dio cuenta que estaba hablando de Discord

-¿Preguntas como...? Últimamente has llegado mas tarde y te has escapado mas seguido de lo normal, quizá no lo notaste pero dos Soldados de la Guardia Real fueron mandados a seguirte... desde hace 3 días, ¿en serio no los notaste? bien, de eso se trataba... ¡NO SALDRÁS NUNCA MAS SIN SUPERVISIÓN DE ALGUIEN!-

-¡NO PUEDES EVITAR ESO PADRE, NO ME PUEDES RETENER POR SIEMPRE AQUI!-Celestia estaba al borde del llanto

-No lo es, hija mia... después de todo, tendrás que pedirme permiso para salir cuando quieras, para así pedir a algún guardia que te acompañe y claro, quitar el hechizo de retención sobre Canterlot...-Acto seguido, su padre hizo que una barrera de un color semitransparente apareciera al rededor de Canterlot

-¿Hechizo de que...?-Celestia observo asombrada y con miedo como poco a poco el reino se iba encerrando en aquel campo mágico

-Al parecer no recuerdas el hechizo de retención... especialmente para evitar la salida a cualquier Pony de Canterlot a exterior... ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que hablar con un amigo tuyo-Cronos salio volando de la habitación de su hija

-¡NO, NO LE HAGAS DAÑO PORFAVOR!-Celestia solo observo como su padre atravezaba la barrera, ella al saber que no podia hacer nada rompio a llorar de la impotencia, tenia miedo, miedo de que su padre lastimara a su mejor amigo

ººººFin del Flashbackºººº

-Entonces, creo que no fui el unico que la paso mal, bueno, creo que es tiempo que yo te cuente lo que sucedio entre tu padre y yo-Dijo Discord

ººººFlashbackºººº

**Discord se encontraba acostado en una verde llanura, siendo solamente el, acostado esperando a que su mejor amiga llegara**

-Ya llegará en cualquier momento-Se dijo a si mismo Discord

-Eres Discord, supongo-Cronos aterrizo al lado del draconeqqus

-Ah si me llamo...un momento, ¿usted es?...se me hace familiar, pero no lo ubico-Discord se le quedo mirando a la atemorizante apariencia de Cronos

-Callate y escucha, se que has estado saliendo estos últimos días con la futura gobernante, Celestia para ser exactos y solo vengo a decirte que te alejes, no solo de ella, si no de TOOODA Equestria, así es, si puedes ahora-Dijo Cronos firmemente

-Pero...oh usted es el rey, y digame ¿afecta en algo que yo sea amigo de su hija?-Pregunto Discord con su clásica actitud, aunque poco a poco iba tomando seriedad

-Oh por supuesto... dejame decírte... ¡AFECTA EN MUCHO.! ¿No lo crees, Legítimo amo supremo del Caos?-Cronos puso enfásis en lo ultimo

-Escuche, esta bien que mi padre Chaotic halla sido asi, pero yo nunca lo conoci a fondo, creci solo, asi que no me venga con eso de que soy el heredero del caos, el murio poco despues del destierro-Dijo Discord poniendose de pie

-¿Ah no? ¿No recuerdas las últimas palabras de tu padre? ¿No recuerdas cuando salió de aqui volando? ¿No recuerdas tus palabras "Te vengaré, padre"? Se lo que quieres de mi hija, y no permitiré que lleves a cabo tus planes-Con estas palabras los recuerdos llegaron de golpe a la mente de Discord, Cronos lo miro de forma intimidante

-Era solo un niño, ¡nunca supe lo que decia!, lo unico que busco de su hija es su compañia-Grito Discord

-Y lo que encontrarás de mi es mi ira... ahora, ¡VETE!-Grito Cronos azotando su pezuña contra el piso

-¡Esta bien, pero aun asi, algun dia regresare, lo juro!-Discord se alejo volando hacia el desierto

-¡LARGATE! NO PONGAS NINGUNA PEZUÑA, GARRA, PATA LO QUE SEA EN EQUESTRIA O TE DESTRUIRÉ DE UN SOLO GOLPE... VETE AHORA.!-Grito Cronos enfurecido

**Discord aterrizo en el arido lugar, miro a su alrededor y suspiro**

-Lo siento mi amor, no te podre volver a ver...-

ººººFin del Flashbackºººº

-Eso...mi padre no me dijo nada, simplemente dijo que te marchaste, y ya-Dijo Celestia con la mirada perdida

-Así es, me marché, no puedes vivir para bien si estas bajo amenaza-Dijo Discord despreocupadamente

-Lo...lo lamento mucho, enserio-Celestia bajo la cabeza apenada

-No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa... tu no hiciste algo que causara esto, tu hiciste todo lo contrario... ahora, que me querias decir?-Pregunto tranquilo Discord

-Bueno...ademas de que vine a pedirte disculpas y aclararte la situacion, es dificil de decirlo-Celestia miro hacia otro lado sonrojada

-Vamos Celestia, no seas tímida, hemos hablado de cosas que supongo son aún mas peores, además, que tan dificil es decir TE A...-Discord fue interrumpido por la aparición de la princesa Luna

-Oh hermana aqui estas-Luna miro con desprecio a Discord- Ah, hola Discord-

-¿Que ocurre hermana?-Pregunto Celestia

-Te veré despues TIA-Discord desaparecio de un chasquido

-¿Tia?-Luna se le quedo viendo raro a Celestia

-Bueno, somos amigos, le he permitido que me llame asi-Dijo Celestia

-Ok, te busqué por todas partes, emm es algo tarde y aún no bajas el sol para que la Luna salga... me temo que te estás distrayendo mucho con Discord... ¿estas bien? ¿No te ha hecho nada?-Pregunto Luna preocupada

-No, estoy bien, ven sera mejor que hagamos nuestro deber-Ambas se dirigieron a la torre principal y cumplieron con su función

Esto es todo por hoy amigos, espero continuar rapido! cuidense, Mario y yo les mandamos saludos! :D.


	6. Viejos tiempos

**Capítulo 6-Viejos tiempos**

Hemos vuelto!, si hemos porque Mario, ahora conocido como Scorn seguimos trabajando en el fanfic, no hemos muerto, simplemente las responsabilidades nos absorben u.u, en fin lo prometido ya llego, traemos el sexto capítulo, no olviden dejar review, nos motiva a seguir escribiendo. Disfruten amigos bronys.

**Esa misma noche, Discord se preguntaba todo el tiempo, si lo que Celestia había querido decirle, era lo que él estuvo a punto de completar, ella estuvo a punto de dejar en claro sus sentimientos por él, pero, no, aun no se sentía lista para decirlo, él sabía que tenía que sacarle esas palabras el mismo**

-Oh Tia, asi que, después de todo, aun eres bastante tímida-Se dijo el draconeqqus, era de noche y él se encontraba en su alcoba mirando hacia la luna y de repente se le vino a la mente la manera en que haría que por fin Celestia seria suya-¡Claro!, ella no se resistirá a esto-

**Discord salio disparado de su habitación, sabía que en la torre más alta estaría Luna vigilando y alistando lo que le faltaba en cuanto a su deber con el resplandeciente astro, rápidamente el llego y efectivamente, encontró a la princesa mirando a lo lejos**

-Buenas noches Luna-Dijo Discord entrando al balcón donde se encontraba la alicornio

-Oh, hola Discord, ¿necesitas algo?-Pregunto Luna un tanto desconfiada

-Bueno, si, necesito algo, y espero y tú me pudieras ayudar, es con respecto a tu hermana-Dijo Discord con la cabeza en alto

-¡Le ocurre algo a Celestia!, dime ahora o si no…-La alicornio ya se encontraba en posición de ataque hacia Discord

-No no, te juro que no he hecho nada, es solo que, ¿no te gustaría verla feliz?-Pregunto Discord con una sonrisa

-¿Eh, a que te refieres?-Luna estaba confundida

-Me imagino que sospechas lo que Celestia siente por mí, y que también sabes que eramos muy unidos en nuestra juventud, así que, bueno me gustaría que, ella reviviera conmigo esos momentos- Dijo Discord

-Bueno, es algo raro, pero es un tanto difícil, sabes que ella tiene deberes en este palacio y con todos los ponys-

-Eso lo se, por eso vengo a pedirte que, si tan solo pudieses ocupar su lugar un solo día, hazlo por ella, ella extraña mucho esos días en que nada importaba nada más que salir a jugar-Discord puso una mirada suplicante

-Ok, pero más te vale que sea solo porque la quieres ver feliz, si me entero que sucedió algo mas o que le hiciste daño, no dudare en volverte piedra, pulverizarte y enviarte así a la Luna-Dijo Luna amenazante-Por favor, solo, hazla feliz, he terminado mi deber, debo ir a descansar, hasta mañana Discord- Luna se dirigió a su habitación al igual que Discord

-Prepárate Celestia, mañana será el mejor día de tu vida- Las horas pasaban y Discord no lograba conciliar el sueño- Vaya... sí que a estas horas hace hambre, tan solo pensar en cómo invitar a Celestia a salir como antes no me deja dormir. Mañana, seguro que mañana le comento, tengo que revivir esos momentos-

**Celestia no pudo dejar de soñar con lo que Discord le había dicho, ella se había portado bastante egoísta y nunca había pensado que la realidad hubiese sido otra, ella simplemente pensaba, que él se había hartado de ella y prefería dejar de lado 4 años de amistad de lado, aun así, en su corazón guardaba la esperanza de volver a estar con él, aunque, en uno de sus sueños, algo demasiado extraño sucedía, este sueño no prometía nada bueno al lado de Discord…**

_-Di…scord-_

_-Lo siento Celestia, al parecer, creo que yo gane-_

_-Espera…yo…no lo hagas_

_-Demasiado tarde_

-¡Ah!, solo, fue un sueño- Celestia despertó llorando, sentía que en algún rincón del corazón de Discord existía un sentimiento en busca de venganza, decidió no pensar más en eso y se alisto para un nuevo día

**Discord se levantó lleno de energías aun cuando no había dormido más de 3 horas solamente, todo debía salir perfecto para su princesa, se alisto y se dirigió al salón principal esperando a que ella llegara, y efectivamente, ella llego, tan hermosa como siempre lo había sido**

-Oh, buen día Discord, me sorprende que estés aquí tan temprano-Dijo Celestia sonriente

-Hola Celestia, buenos días... ¿cómo amaneció la pony mas alocada y extrema de toda Equestria?- Pregunto Discord devolviendo la sonrisa

-No dormí bien, pero sé qué estaré despierta, tengo que estar despierta- Le respondió Celestia

-Y estarás mas que despierta si aceptas a lo que estoy a punto de proponerte...-Discord puso su brazo en uno de los hombros de la princesa

-¿Eh, de que hablas, que traes entre garras Discord?-

- Uff... de que NO hablo, no seas tímida ni aburrida y acompáñame, te gustará- Discord comenzó a vendar los ojos de Celestia

-¿Discord, a donde me llevas?, ni siquiera he aceptado- Pregunto Celestia bastante sorprendida

- Oh ho hou... tu tranquila pequeña Pony, Luna se está encargando de lo que pueda suceder en el palacio, le dije que tenía otros "asuntos" que atender- Discord chasqueo sus dedos y de inmediato se teletransportaron al árbol donde se vieron por primera vez, y donde desde ese dia se habían visto por 4 años- Bien Celestia, puedes retirar la venda de tus lindos ojos-

-Está bien jeje- Celestia utilizo su magia y se quitó la venda de los ojos- ¿Qué, es esto?- Ella admiro maravillada el lugar

- Nuestra juventud Tia... y claro, la llegada de tu primer y única mascota ¿recuerdas ese día antes de tu cumpleaños? nunca olvidaré la cara de emoción que te sacó Philomina-

-Ese fue el mejor cumpleaños de toda mi vida- Celestia seguía mirando a su alrededor, el lugar estaba perfectamente decorado y se veía mucho mejor que el dia en que se habían conocido- Discord, esto es…hermoso-

-Puede que si... lo acomodé a modo que te gustara, sabes que no me entusiasman mucho estas cosas, pero todo por nuestra juventud... y por ti... más que nada-

-Bueno, no sé qué decir- Celestia estaba al borde del llanto por la emoción

-La gran gobernante de Equestria tiene los ojos llorosos ja ja- Discord no pudo evitar hacer burla de la actitud de Celestia en ese momento

-No…no estoy llorando- La princesa miro hacia abajo, no quería que Discord viera sus momentos de debilidad

-En fin como sea, creo que deberíamos aprovechar el dia, tal y como lo hacíamos-

**Desde la mañana hasta la tarde, se la pasaron riendo, jugando, degustaron la comida que Discord había preparado, volvieron a sonreír como cuando eran jóvenes, recordaron múltiples momentos de su juventud, en fin, la tarde fue como revivir esos maravillosos 4 años**

-¡OYE! Una carrera de aquí al lago ¿aún mantienes firmes esos cascos?- Pregunto con ánimos Discord

-Esta vez te derrotare Discord- Celestia se alisto para la carrera

-Eso ya lo veremos…-Discord desaparecio y tomo la delantera

-¿Ah?, no no no-Celestia salio disparada

**Discord llevaba la delantera pero Celestia intento igualarlo, ambos volvieron a disfrutar de la energía que habían tenido**

-Hey Discord, te voy a ganar-Celestia ya iba a la par de su contrincante

-Ohh... ¿en serio? Una pony no puede correr sin antes ver por donde va...- Discord hizo aparecer una piedra delante de Celestia y eso ocasiono que ella cayera en un cumulo de hojas secas

-¡AH, DISCORD ERES UN…!-

-¿Ganador? lo sé, muchas gracias JA JA JA- Discord siguió su camino

-No por mucho jeje- Celestia hizo aparecer un hueco delante de Discord

-Oh oh-Discord cayó en la trampa que Celestia planto para el-Buen truco, pero no tan bueno como este-Discord hizo que la cola de Celestia se enredara en un árbol, salió y siguió corriendo, paso al lado de Celestia- ¿Atorada Celestia?-

-¿Pero que dem…?, oh nonono- Celestia se desato y siguió corriendo

**Después de un largo camino lleno de trampas y obstáculos, los dos continuaron empatados. Esa pareja querría poner el mismo obstáculo, pero al hacerlo al mismo tiempo, los dos tropiezan, cayendo uno encima del otro**

-Emmm…Discord-Celestia estaba justo debajo de él, se sonrojo bastante debido a la posición en la que estaban

-¿Celestia?-

-No te muevas te ves lindo desde aquí- Dijo Celestia con una sonrisa

-Oh…emmm…¿Desde cuándo el caos es lindo?- Discord titubeo nervioso y observo a la princesa

-Siempre has sido lindo-

-En cambio emmm…tú te ves hermosa-

-Oh…-Celestia se sonrojo aún más cuando escucho a Discord halagarla

**Los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, sus corazones comenzaron a latir rápidamente, se fueron acercando poco a poco los labios de cada uno, están a poco de hacer sus sueños realidad, cuando una gran explosión a lo lejos los interrumpe de lo que hacían, una gran nube negra con destellos azules, rápidamente se levantaron y corrieron a ver lo que sucedía**

-¿Qué…que fue eso?-Celestia pregunto sorprendida

- ¡Te aseguro que esta vez no fui yo quien lo causó... vamos!- Ambos se teletransportaron al lugar donde ocurrió la explosión, llegaron y encontraron un enorme cráter aun con unos cuantos restos de polvo

-Jamás en mi vida he visto algo similar a esto, un cráter del tamaño de Ponyville no es muy normal, mucho menos una explosión de esa magnitud- Celestia entro en el enorme hueco- Esto parece...resultado de una pelea, pero de todo un ejército-

- Elemental mi querida Tia- Discord se vistió rápidamente de detective- en lo que te equivocas es que no fue un ejército que causo esto...-

-Cierto, hay huellas de cascos aquí, solo fueron dos... ¿ponys?- Celestia observo las huellas, parecían las de una yegua y de un macho por la diferencia de tamaños

-Uno de ellos quizás era algo muy diferente a un pony pegaso- Discord levanto una pluma un poco puntiaguda y distinta a las de cualquier pegaso

-Oh cielos, existían criaturas mitológicas con este tipo de plumas, no quise creer que existieron, pero al parecer si, es una pluma de vampiro- Celestia se sorprendio bastante al imaginar lo que había sucedido

-Es raro.. Tenemos que investigar sobre esto, y lo otro con lo que sea que luchaba-

- Obviamente su contrincante era un unicornio, bastante poderoso-Dijo Celestia

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso Tia?- Pregunto Discord confundido

-Un pony de tierra no puede hacer magia y no puede ser un alicornio puesto que Luna, Cadence y yo somos las únicas- Celestia estaba preocupada, tenia miedo de que eso llegara a algún pueblo cercano, Canterlot o Ponyville

-Mmm quizá estés en lo cierto... vayamos a avisar a la guardia que investigue ¿esta bien?- Sugirio Discord

-Esa es una excelente idea- Ambos regresaron rápidamente al palacio y dieron avisto a la guardia, después se quedaron un momento afuera del palacio, hubo un ligero silencio entre los dos hasta que Discord lo rompió

-Bueno Celestia... fue un buen día, muy bueno en mi opinión- Dijo Discord algo nervioso

- Si,fue mejor que los viejos tiempos, gracias por todo discord-

Gracias a ti Celestia, por aceptar venir conmigo... y a lo que me refiero con aceptar es a dejar que te lleve sin pedirte permiso- Dijo divertido Discord

- Bueno somos amigos y confío en ti- Le dijo alegre Celestia

-Gracias por esa confianza que tienes... por cierto, creo que deberíamos investigar acerca de aquellos que alteran el orden... quisiera conocerlos- Dijo algo emocionado Discord

-Mas qué conocerlos, debemos ponerles fin antes de que destruyan Equestria- Dijo Celestia firmemente

-Admito que me encanto esa gran explosión y fue muy poderosa, incluso mas que nuestros poderes juntos, pero dudo que puedan destruir Equestria, pero de todas maneras, si sucede de nuevo, estaremos mas cerca de ellos- Dijo Discord confiado

-Y mas informados, debo ir a la biblioteca te veo en un rato quizás... y de nuevo, gracias por todo - Celestia se alejó a cumplir primero sus deberes

**Despues de lo sucedido, ambos regresaron a sus actividades diarias, en cuanto Celestia bajo el sol y Luna ascendió su astro correspondiente, Celestia subió a la biblioteca a investigar acerca de la posible criatura que había ocasionado el destrozo, se la paso mas de dos horas leyendo cada libro que encontraba, hasta que Discord entro a la biblioteca con un pedazo de pastel**

-Celestia, han pasado horas y ni siquiera asististe a cenar, deja por unos momentos esos libros polvorientos- Dijo Discord preocupado

-Es que...de verdad esto me preocupa es peor que lo sucedido con sombra y con...- Celestia guardo silencio al ver lo que casi estuvo a punto de decir

-Vaya, parece que alguien no te agrada... ¿te comió la lengua Philomina?- Dijo Discord de forma alegre

-No...es solo que casi, tú sabes, lo que sucedió hace milenios, y por lo que he llorado, el día que tu...-

-Oh vamos Celestia, eso quedó en un pasado muy muy lejano, por lo que deberías olvidarlo... ¿pastel?- Discord le dio el pastel a Celestia

-Sabes que amo el pastel, gracias- Celestia comio un poco ansiosa su rebanada

-Es obvio que sepa que te gusta el pastel, yo lo se todo- Dijo Discord de manera arrogante

-A propósito, respecto a lo de esta mañana cuando nos caímos...-Dijo Celestia algo roja, recordando el bello momento

- Ah... lo que pasó, si, emm... un tropiezo, fue tu culpa- Dijo tranquilo Discord

-Ah no no me refiero a eso-

-¿Ah no? emm... ¿en-entonces?-Discord comenzó a ponerse nervioso

-¿Intentaste besarme?-Celestia adopto una actitud un poco coqueta, eso ocasiono que Discord mirara hacia otros lados totalmente nervioso

- Si, bueno, algo parecido, es algo que a cualquier pony le pasaría estando contigo, excepto que yo no soy un pony y bueno, algo pudo suceder allí... ahhh no se qué digo ¿felíz?- Discord, aunque era como era, no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso ante la pregunta que le acababa de hacer su amiga

- Discord,se honesto que soy para ti?

-Una alicornio, la mejor gobernante en Equestria, una gran mentora, una pony hermosa y bonitos ojos y por supuesto, mi mejor amiga- Discord trato de arreglar todo para no levantarle sospechas a Celestia

-¿Solo amiga, seguro?- Con esto Celestia hizo que Discord agachara la cabeza apenado

- Celestia, desde que nos conocimos me caiste bien, demasiado que lo único que he querido es pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, y la verdad es que, quiero algo más que una simple "mejor amistad", quizá sea mágica, como diría Fluttershy, pero mejor sería algo mayor a eso... ¿no crees?- Discord pregunto esperando escuchar una respuesta que le cambiaría la vida

- Bueno...tu igual me agradaste mucho cuando te conocí…pero creo que, lo que propones es...algo apresurado- Dijo Celestia, bajando su tono de voz a algo un poco desanimado

- Entiendo... bien, entonces... mejores amigos eh je je mi primera amiga...- Discord intento no dar a demostrar que se había sentido mal por el rechazo

- Lo siento Discord, bueno creo que es hora de ir a dormir- Ambos salieron de la biblioteca y se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos

-Descansa Discord, muchas gracias por este fantástico día- Celestia se acercó y le dio un abrazo

-Oh, emmm, tu también descansa Tia- Discord aprovecho y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto Celestia confundida y a la vez feliz

-Bueno, solo fue un beso entre amigos- Discord le guiño el ojo y se metio a su alcoba

**Tanto a Discord como Celestia les era muy difícil dormir, pues su mente era un desastre, más de lo normal, pensando en sus tiempos y promesas, quizás era la primera experiencia amorosa que tenian al 100% entre ellos y no supieron como sobrellevarla**

Oh, rayos, por poco tendríamos un primer beso... ¿porque habrá respondido de esa manera? despues de todo, no la vi tan incómoda cuando casi sucedía

-¿Habré hecho bien en rechazarlo?-

-Quizá lo hizo por su padre... ¿o para no hacerme sentir tan mal? es confuso

-Pero se veía tan lindo sonrojado, cielos no puedo creer que sienta lo mismo-

-No puedo creer que la haya incomodado... simplemente la amo-

-Pero no quiero arruinar la amistad quizás debemos ir más lento-

-Quizá mi padre tenía razón... a lo único que llevará esto será a un golpe aun peor que un hechizo de destrucción-

-Padre perdóname me he enamorado de el-

-Padre... Equestria será nuestra-

Y HEMOS TERMINADO, bueno chicos eso es todo, disfruten este capítulo que creo que es de los más largos que tendrá este fic :D, cuídense


End file.
